Tsuki no Hikari
by Usagi1816
Summary: Usagi feels like a complete failure so she decides to leave. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
April 26, 2004  
  
Usagi's Note: Hey everyone, well, this story/idea came to me as I daydreamed while at work. ^_^0 But please leave a review. The number of reviews I get, then hopefully the sooner I will update! But I'm not sure about the next few weeks because of finals, but if I get tons then I'll try to update! Well, enjoy the story! Bye-bye! something something something represents thoughts. Oh yeah one more thing, if you read my fanfiction "The One" (which is highly recommended :) I'm using the same characters (except Johnny), ie, the Knights/Ninjas: Matt, Greg, Chad, Ken, and Steve.  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi stood in her bathroom and gazed at the reflection that appeared in the mirror. At the age of nineteen, her features were somewhat the same from when she first transformed into Sailor Moon, but the happiness and the "light" that seem to always glow from her had disappeared. The crescent moon on her forehead flickered. That damn symbol. It represented her past, present and future self. In her past life, she was a princess, full of beauty, grace and poise. In the future she becomes a Queen, with the same traits as the princess but magnified with wisdom and maturity. But what about her present life?  
  
I'm clumsy, whiny, overly sensitive, and a risk to the ones I love. . .  
  
She and the others from the silver millennium were reborn to protect the universe and the innocent. But Usagi did not possess the strength (or so she believed), grace or wisdom of her other lifetimes.  
  
As she continued to stare at herself she softly whispered, "I quit."  
  
Once she stated those words she undid her usual hairstyle. The hair style of the moon royals. She lifted a pair of scissors and cut her hair to about four inches past her shoulders. She pushed her bangs back so it stayed at the sides and not covering her forehead. She returned to her room where her luggage and letters were ready for her. Luckily, Luna was at the meeting with the Senshi and Knights. Her family were out for a family activity which she used the excuse of feeling sick and they should go on without her. None of them were aware of her planned escape. Not even Setsuna or Greg could have predicted or foreseen her leave. Usagi cut her link to Mamoru so he was unaware of her emotional instability or so she thought.  
  
Am I making the right choice? . . .Of course I am. They all will be safer without me. . .If I am not here to depend on them, they don't have to risk their lives trying to save me. This is the only way. . .  
  
She placed her cell phone and star-locket on her bed beside the fourteen letters.  
  
(Usagi's Notes: Yes, fourteen. Five Senshi~Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter Pluto~ five knights, Mamoru, the cat guardians, and her family)  
  
The only things she packed were her clothing, her brooch, the Ginzuishou (Usagi's Notes: Silver crystal. She is using that to block all possible ways for the group to find her), tons of money, and her disguise pen.  
  
"Mommy, please don't leave. . ." Chibiusa's voice echoed, but she was no where in sight.  
  
Usagi just shook her head. She took her luggage and headed downstairs (with a few trips back up for remaining luggage) to the taxi waiting for her outside. The moment she closed her bedroom door, for the final time, her cell phone rang. The ring was that of the star-locket melody. . .It was Mamoru calling. Usagi hesitated and wanted to go back in and answer it, but quickly regained her composure and continued to the taxi. . .  
  
"The airport please. . ."  
  
"Looks like you're going on a long trip missy. Are you planning to return?" The taxi driver asked as he placed all of her seven suitcases in the trunk.  
  
(Usagi's Notes: A girl has to have tons of clothes! Plus I have a tendency to pack too much anyways! ^_^0 . . .well, only three would fit in the trunk, so he put one in the front seat and the remaining two in the back seat.)  
  
Usagi gave a faint smile, "Maybe, one day. . ."  
  
Usagi's End Note: At the end of every chapter there will be a quote that is kinda related to the particular chapter. It'll either be a quote by me or something that I found. This chapter's quote,  
  
"The moonlight seizes to shine on the rose." ~Usagi  
  
Well tell me what you think of this story so far. If I get a lot of reviews then I'll continue. . .the sad thing is I desperately need to work on my other two fanfictions! ^_^0 


	2. Chapter 1

April 27 to May 2, 2004  
  
Usagi's Note: Well, I only got like two reviews so far. So, this chapter is dedicated to: Silver Moonlight-81 and trunksvegetafrodo! :) Thank you for your reviews! Anyways, without further stalling from me. here is the first chapter! Please leave a review and um. . .thank you for reading this far! :) oh yeah, everything isn't going to be completely paralell with the manga or tv series. Some things I based it on me an my friends. *nods head* and some on my own crazy thoughts ^_^0 oh yeah, you may want to read a little bit of my other fanfic "The One" to get the Knights hero names. I'm not going to list them. I'm just gonna assume that you read "The One" and know. ^_^0  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where is that ODANGO???!!!" Rei's voice nearly broke the eardrums of everyone and the animals in the back yard. "She is ALWAYS late! She hasn't changed one bit since we were fourteen. . .hell, she hasn't changed since I've known her! And that was since the thrid grade!!!!"  
  
As everyone held their ears Chad slowly approached the erupting Mars volcano. "Rei babe, calm down. I'm pretty sure Usagichan is on her way and has a good reason to why she is late."  
  
"No, I'm tired of it. When it comes to battles, we always have to save her ass. And it seems to worsen with each new battle! You see this wound????" She pointed to her bandage arm. . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
All twelve were fighting three youmas, four battling each one. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Red Ninja, and Sailor Mars were teamed up on one. This particular youma entire body was made up of acid. With each movement the youma made, acid dripped from its body and killed the grass or the grass dissinigrated with the step of its feet. It began to glow a dark green and lifted it's arms above it's head. The acid from it's body began to collect in the space in between its hands and formed into an "acid energy ball". It aimed the ball at a daydreaming Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon! Look out!" Mars yelled and pushed Sailor Moon out of harms way. The attack almost missed her too, but it scraped against her arm. Mars cried out in pain as she felt the acid eating away on her arm and fell to the ground. . .  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"You all know that's not the only time one of us have been injured because of her lack of. . .everything!" Rei looked at Mamoru. "I'm sorry Mamochan, but. . .you of all people know how much of a hazard she can be for us."  
  
Mamoru's eyes sadden at the truth but spoke, "I know it may seem a burden, I love her. And I know all of you feel the same. When it comes down to it, she is always there. . ." Then he felt a mixed emotional pain sensation. "Usako. . ." but it immediately disappeared. He turned in the direction where Usagi was at. Is Usako ok?. . . he focused on their link. . ."Our link!" The others looked at him with confusion but it immediately dawned on them what he meant.  
  
"Mamoru, is something wrong?" Luna was the first to ask. Mamoru began to dial Usagi's cell.  
  
"I felt a disturbance in Usagi's emotional pattern, but when I tried to link with her again. . .there was no link. . ." The others began to worry. Rei felt somewhat guilty for letting her anger get the best of her, she was still a bit steamed. "There's no answer!" Mamoru began to panic and ran to his car. I knew I should have picked her up. Something was just not right when I spoke to her. . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You sure you don't want me to drive you up to Rei's? You know how she gets when you're late."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll walk, I need to exercise."  
  
"Then I'll walk with. ."  
  
"No! um, I mean, that's ok. You don't need to go out of your way for me."  
  
"It's not out of my way Usa. You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. . .I'll see you later Darien. . ."  
  
"I love. ." 'Click' She called me Darien. . .  
  
(Usagi's note: Well, if you read "The One" then you would know, but I'm gonna use both the Japanese and English. version names. Only if the English names are said then it's like a disrespect thing, kinda like what the Japanese do with their superiors etc. I dunno, I don't have Japanese this semester so it's hard to explain. ^_^0)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Mamoru reached his car and headed straight for Usagi's. The others quickly followed and were right behind Mamoru. By the time they had reached her house she had already left and her family had returned.  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
"Usagi! We're home!" Her mother called upstairs.  
  
"Baka head! We're home! Want some leftovers?" Kei laughed, but there was no response.  
  
"Is she sleeping? Ikuko, why don't you check up on her, to make sure she is feeling ok." Kenji said as he sat and switched on the television.  
  
Ikuko went upstairs and softly knocked on the door, "Usagi dear, are you awake? How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" As she cracked open the door, the room was dark. She opened the door with a quick swing as she noticed only letters and a star locket upon the bed. "Kenji!!" Her scream filled the whole house and was heard as the Senshi and Knights were pulling into the driveway. Mamoru ran to the door and rang the doorbell. Kei was the one to open the door. Kei had a panic look upon her face.  
  
"Keichan, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Baka head is missing!"  
  
"WHAT???!!!" All eleven Senshi and Knights exclaimed.  
  
Kei let them inside and Ikuko was on the couch holding all the letters and the star locket, sobbing while Kenji held her with pain in his eyes. They looked up at the guests. The Senshi and Knights feared the news that they had to hear. . .  
  
Usagi's End Note: "To see what is in front of one's nose needs a constant struggle"~ George Orwell  
  
Ok everyone, sorry that this is short but I'm kinda rushing to get this in because I have finals all this week, and this weekend I'm tre~behind in all of my work because all I did was work on my dance final! Yeah, fun stuff. Well, I'll have way more typed after finals are over k? So, please leave a review!! Thank you! 


End file.
